Daughter of Stupid
by Twistytaffy
Summary: This is the story of a daughter of the Greek god,Koalemos.So what if all she thinks is nonsense?So what if she isn't that smart?So what if she gets kicked out of camp?You never know,she could be smarter than you.Watch as she shows how smart she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be funny to write this… so don't yell at me! It has PJO characters in it! Only one OC.**

**There is such a thing as the greek god Koalemos (Coalamus)!**

Julia's POV

I have known my whole life, that I am the daughter of koalemos, god of…stupidity. I absolutely hate it, so I don't listen to it.

I lie to everyone. I tell them I have never heard of my parent. They would make fun of me.

So I keep it a secret. Even from my best friends, Connor, Nico, and Travis.

Once you turn this page**(or once I update)** you can never look back on your life as a person, who hasn't even heard of me.

Cause I guarantee you, my life is way more hectic then yours.


	2. Socks, Tape, Scream

**How are you guys? Heres an update for my ever so awesome new story! Go easy on me, cuz its my first one!**

**Julia's POV**

My socks have holes on them. It's terrifying. How do I get good grades with broken socks? I like orange socks. Orange socks are nicer then purple socks. But orange socks get holes in them, not purple.

Socks say something about your personality. Socks give off your inner tacos. I love socks. I wonder why—

"Hey, Julia. We were going to go play a prank on Nico, wanna come?" My trail of thoughts ended as I looked up to the smiling faces of the Stoll brothers. I thought the one that talked was Travis, but it could always be Conner. I wish twins didn't look alike.

I wondered why they wanted me to help. I was kind of their best friends and all, but they were always telling me how I messed everything up, and that my parent must be the greek god of clumsy… well they were close.

"No. you guys always say that you like purple more than orange, so therefore, I don't like you." I said in a matter of fact tone. Orange socks were better than purple ones! The purple has put darkness in them.

They showed confused looks. Sometimes I wonder who was the child of Stupid, them, or me.

"Socks?" I said, trying to hint them. Orange and purple can't make black because that was already taken… the only logical color they make is dark pink. I saw one of the Stolls about to say something, finally get my smartness.

"Um… we can do the prank tomorrow. You should go talk to Dionysus." I think Travis said. Why were people always telling me to go to Dionysus? He can't cure their minds. What kind of person doesn't know their socks?

They Stolls walked away. I stood up, brushed grass off my shorts and walked over to the canoe lake where I saw Nico, trying to canoe.

I didn't get why he tried. It was obvious that he didn't learn his tapes yet. He could get killed not knowing those then trying to go in water!

I yelled out to him. "Did you finish reading that book about tapes that I gave you? Or will you need Percy to come help you again?" He stood up to see who was calling, then lost balance and fell off. His fault for not reading any of it. I should tell him to study the parts about packaging tape extra hard.

"Ah, Julia! Ever heard of a warning?" He asked, swimming towards the shore.

"Why didn't you listen to _my_ warning? If you read that book I gave to you, you could be canoeing with your eyes closed if you read!" I said as he stood up, shivering. I nodded my head in approval when I saw he was wearing dark pink socks…

"I know, I know, socks and tape. Well I listened to your first warning. Did you see my socks?" He asked, trying to get on my good side. It didn't work. I was still very mad at him.

"I did see them. Oh and I came to tell you the Stolls want to pull a prank on you. I am hoping I can get involved, but first they need to change their socks." I said wonderly.

"Julia, when have they ever?" He said, trying to help me out. I wonder if he knew that I could tell that he still didn't get it. Oh well, nice for him to try.

I started wandering on the shore of the beach. I let myself get lost in thoughts.

Why couldn't I own a cloud? Zeus has clouds, and he didn't even pay for it. If I had a cloud, I would throw it at him for not sharing his clouds with me. Clouds are too fluffy for a guy with a scratchy beard. Hey, maybe he makes his beard out of clouds?

There are only 6 clouds today. That must mean that his beard is longer today. I am starting to get some thoughts. If it is stormy and cloudy, his beard must've turned gray, so he shaved it off.

Smiling at my newest thoughts, I ran over to the Athena cabin, hoping Annabeth was there. Annabeth was nice. She probably would share her clouds with me.

I walked in and spotted Annabeth on her laptop. I looked over at what she was doing. All there was was a bunch of lines, numbers, and pictures. I gagged in disgust. That made her look at me. "Julia! How are you? You sound… sick." She said, while putting my black hair up in one of her ponytails.

"I am fine, just why did you write all those things there? There's nothing on realistic things, like horse shoes, fuzzy hair ties, and guavas!" I said with my famous matter of fact tone.

"Um… well I am doing some architect blueprints on less… realistic things." She said with a forced smile. Why didn't anyone ever give me a _real_ smile when I give them tips? It makes me feel sad.

From a distant, I heard a screeching noise. Then, I blacked out.

**How was it? You know what, I might put less A/N notes… they seem out of place. I hope you enjoyed and that you will use my favorite item… the review button!**


	3. Ssatun kid

**Julia's POV**

I woke up, dazed, startled at what was around me.

I was in a gorgeous room, with golden walls and multiple windows that let the sun shine throughout the room. I made a mental note to get some gold socks.

I averted my train of thoughts to my memory. Okay, so I was lecturing Annabeth when I blacked out.

I received a humungous headache and unfortunately, I had a dream.

_I tried walking again, but only made it five steps. Why was walking so hard? I pushed my chubby little self to a sitting position, and looked around. I was at my home. It took me a while to realize what this meant .Home. I was in a huge golden room, with a cloud carpet. Then, there was a shooting sound. I looked out a window, and all I saw was blood._

That scene felt strangely familiar. But since it scared me to death, I looked out a window.

Outside there was a beautiful field. There was green everywhere. It looked so nice and welcoming. I breathed in the sight, then turned around. I almost had a heart attack. There was standing in flesh, Nico di Angelo.

"You scared the glass out of me Nico! Where are we?" I asked, too mad to really ask how he got there so fast… maybe he did study his tapes.

"Julia… um, we are at your hometown. _Senselessatun._ Ring a bell?" He answered, for some reason angry. Great. He knew about my dad being Koalemos. A bell did ring… but an alert bell.

"Why didn't you ever tell that your dad was Koalemos?" He asked angrily.

"I was going to…" I said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Could you have done it _before _you got us kicked out of camp?" He asked sighing. I wanted to know what caused it.

"Who else got kicked out? What happened?" I asked, truthfully, even though I could hear one of the answers screaming in my head.

"The Stolls, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, and Grover. Did you know that your dad has been looking for you since you were born? Well, all of us attacked, getting kicked out by Koalemos for attacking him. Do you know how bad this is for all of us?" Goodness, he talked like he was my older brother.

"I—I'm sorry. I am smart enough to know that people would tease me about him, so I never told." I said, sadly telling myself I had to have purple socks.

"You're a Ssatun." He said, hurting me with his disgust. I made a shame face.

"What's that?"

"Its like another thing of demigods, but you have to be 'smart enough' to have the talent. That's what you are. Except it. You work for your dad." He said, then vanished.

I sat down. I just lost one of the best friends I ever had. He actually tried to understand me. I sighed. Then laid down on the cloud floor. I had to prove myself, one way or another.

**I hope you liked it! So I want you to submit a Ssatun, for Julia will be going on a quest. Oh and Ssatun is just a piece of the made up camp town, Senselessatun. I made a submitting story, read it!**


	4. War

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I have been reading the Son of Neptune and my computer broke down!

**Julia's POV**

I woke up with a start. I was still very mad at myself for losing my only friend... and the rest. i even changed to purple socks in shame.

In the morning, I was woken up by a loud pounding noise at my window. I got up and looked out to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, staring right at me.

"Hi. You must be Julia. Your daddy's girl aren't ya?" She asked, with a smile. She was wearing what Nico would call 'gothic' clothes, while I call them crazy.

"Hi. Um... who are you? I am pretty sure that people say that to help a crazy person, not to send another crazy person after them?" I asked with curiousity. Man did she get mad.

She got this really angry expression, and started to reach towards something sharp and shiny in her pocket. Then she just sighed, then said "Look, I was here to show you around camp. My name is Alexandra McDillion, but please don't wear it out."

I climbed out the window with her. This girl was really creeping me out. She seemed to have an interest in sharp objects, which would clearly state she doesn't like socks. I growled at the thought.

Alex (she demanded me to call her) showed ma around the camp, all the cabins that were like CHB but just with different designs and people in it, the sea, the orange room (which is where they 'work' for my dad.), the dinner place, and my dad's palace.

I was confused because Alex wouldn't tell me a thing about what they "work" on in the orange room.

We started walking in the direction of the palace, where I saw all my friends (or used to be) standing outside of the enormous dark pink gate. They looked all very nervous, but when they saw me, they looked murderous. Especially Nico... which made me feel worse.

"Move out of the way! We have to talk to Koalemos, well _Julia _has too anyway. You newbies should go to the orange room." Alex said, making me feel worse. It seems like I should be the one studying my tapes.

"One word to our dear friend Julia." Conner said, then everyone looked straight at me. "You will never, I repeat _never, _receive our trust again." Travis finished for his brother.

"Please guys just listen! I-" I was about to say, until Nico interrupted.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled, then shadow traveled everyone to the orange room.

I lowered my head in pain and regret. At least someone tried to cheer me up... too bad that person is crazy. "Julia, its okay. I think they are only mad because your dad might have given them the gift." Alex said, making me wonder.

"What gift?" I asked wonderingly.

"You know, the gift that seperates Ssatuns from demigods. Koalemos gives the gifts to people who will be important, but you are born with the gift naturally since you are his daughter."

Alex sounded like a real tour guide. I tried to smile, the realized that I was doing to her what everyone at camp did to me: fake it.

The large gates opened to reveal a drawbridge over a moat of mud. Alex led us in.

Inside the beautiful castle was a bunch of random things: buttons, hair ties, speaker phones, light bulbs, etc. It was my dream world.

There were many hallways, and we took like five before coming to a door. It was one of those old fashion wooden ones... but this one with a door bell, that Alex beat me to ringing.

A man opened the door. He had black hair and light purple eyes... like me. This was Koalemos, god of the dumb, and Stupidity.

He was very tall, about 7'9 and he dressed in silky, funny colored robes. He welcomed us in.

The first thing he did, was hug me. Even though I haven't met him in my life, I hugged back because I really needed a hug.

"My Daughter has returned! Where have you been? Oh why have you left?" He asked after letting go of me.

I gulped. "Um... I have been at Camp Half-blood with my friends. I don't remember anything but that." I said, while looking at Alex for help.

"No. You were gone right after the war. You were only a baby! I wonder and wonder what happened." He said. I suddenly felt even more guilty, because I knew he was really worried.

"I have been fine. I have... I mean _had _ friends. But how did you find me after so long and why did you ruin camp?" I asked because i had suddenly remembered that I should be mad.

"Well, that young lady over there." He said gestering towards Alex, then continuing speaking. "She was reruited here, and instantly went to work. I was so happy, I zapped myself there, and fought off everything that came towards me. I destroyed a few things because the only reason you could have gotten there was kidnapped." he said as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Sir, you should tell her the... important parts." said Alex.

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me Alexandra! Julia, there is going to be a war... and you caused it." He said.

I fainted on the spot.

**okay! I hope you liked it! Please submit a Ssatun! Answer why you think Julia fainted, what she has to do to get her friends back, and where she needs to go to stop the war!**

**twistytaffy**


End file.
